1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for evaluating certain visual aspects of displayable content and/or other like digital imagery.
2. Information
There are a variety of different electronic devices in use today which allow users to access and view information. For example, various computing devices and/or other like communication devices may be used to access information from other devices via a communication network. For example, the Internet, and in particular the World Wide Web, provides an incredible environment in which information may be shared between users. Here, for example, browsers and/or other like applications may be used to obtain web pages or other like web based content which may then be processed (e.g., rendered) and displayed to a user via some type of display device.
To provide a desired user experience when viewing and/or interacting with such displayed content, certain guidelines may be developed. Such guidelines may, for example, be developed in attempt to maximize accessibility for certain users. For example, a guideline or possibly design requirement may be provided with the intention of meeting certain user vision needs.
Testing content to determine whether such guidelines have been satisfied may be tedious or otherwise difficult given the varying types of content available and/or display devices in use. Thus, for these reasons and others, content developers, providers and/or others may benefit from having some form of automated mechanism to efficiently process and evaluate such content.